


Holiday

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Within The Family [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: James goes on vacation with Harry and Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Previous story you should read firstly:
> 
> 1) In The Mood  
> 2) Alone

Severus and Harry wanted to spend time with the kids during summer break. However, due to exams in the fall, both Lily and Albus decided to stay at Hogwarts so that they can study for it.

It was disappointing for Harry even though Severus knew that the exams would be hard. It would be Severus final year teaching as he wanted to retire from teaching and decided to do something in the Muggle world.

James Sirius Potter came home one day after being interviewed in the Ministry of Magic. He saw his dad and Severus sitting on the couch, talking to one another. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly as he didn't liked seeing his father upset.

"Your father wants to go to Paris, France next week with you and the others. However, Lily and Albus cancelled due to studying exams," Severus explained.

James frowned at the thought. The Ministry of Magic wanted him back next week for a demonstration on what he can do. His father doesn't know about it since he told the people there that it would be a surprise for his upcoming birthday.

"How long is the trip?" James asked.

"A week and a half about. You don't have to come if you have plans, James," Severus said.

"I can switch it around, Severus. I can come," James said as he hoped the Ministry officials would agree.

\--------

The Ministry of Magic officials needed some pursuasion but James was able to do it and so, he was standing in a beautiful hotel lobby as he watches his father and Severus check-in.

When they came back, Harry was fidgeting nervously as he looked at his son. "We have a problem," he began as he looks at Severus.

"They made a mistake on booking our room. The room we got had a two queen-bed. However, they accidentally put us in a king sized bed instead. We tried getting our original room back, but they told us all the rooms are book solid for this week," Severus explained.

"Where am I going to sleep?" James asked blinking.

"Well, uh, with us in the bed. The king sized bed accommodates three people so it s…." Harry began but James exploded.

"Oh hell no! Where's the manager of this place?" James asked fuming.

"We did that already, James. Besides, the room has a front view of the Eiffel Tower. Please James, you came this far to just turn back now," Severus said.

James sighed. He can always Apparate home and back if things are not going as well as it seems. James nodded solemnly as he didn't saw the smile that Harry gave to Severus.

\--------

The room and view was indeed beautiful once James went through the doors. Immediately, he saw the Eiffel Tower right in front of the window as he rummaged through his bag to get his camera out.

He began to take pictures of the exciting view until he heard a voice behind him: "Do you want to go out tomorrow and roam around?" 

James turned around and to his shocking surprisement, Severus Snape was stalk naked. To his small moment, James had accidentally dropped the camera onto the floor.

His eyes were looking at Severus Snape impressive cock. It was quite endowed to say the least. He licked his lips at the sight. Just staring at his cock was making him drool. 

He wanted to go over there and suck him off for good. Before he knew what was happening, he had knelt in front of Severus, stroked his cock for a moment or two before putting his mouth over it.

"Oh fuck yes!" Severus cried out as he put his hands on top of James head so that he can deepthroat him as he moves.

It's been too long since James had a cock in his mouth. He didn't even care that the cock belonged to Severus Snape, his dad's lover. Severus moans as he felt his cock hitting against James throat as James tries not to gag around it. 

"Shit, you started without me?" Harry asked as he and Severus kissed while Severus was busy with James own mouth.

James eyes looked up from where he was sucking and he saw that his father was also naked as they kissed. James cock hardened through the fabric of his clothing, but he still continued to bobbed his head faster and harder.

Severus broke off the kiss as he was beginning to pant quite harshly. Harry began to stroke at the sight and pretty soon, Severus was yelling out as he came inside James mouth.

James drank all that was given him as he was careful to not leave a drop. Harry had stopped stroking as he didn't want to end it so soon. He silently did a wandless spell as all of James clothes had vanished.

James licked his lips as he stood up as he was ready for more. "Time for bed, I think," Harry said as Severus nodded.

\--------

James was down on all fours on the bed as he eagerly waits for the preparation to be done. "Are you ready, James?" Harry asked.

"Yes…..daddy," James replied as Harry's breath began to quicken when he said that. James felt someone holding his ass firmly and before he could say anything, he screamed so loud when he felt a cock going in him.

Good thing there was a silencing spell around the room or else the Muggles would be wondering what was going on inside. 

"His so fucking tight, Harry. How can you be tight?" Severus asked moaning as he began to move slowly.

"Ready for a second cock, baby?" Harry asked.

James nodded as he waited. The feeling of Severus cock comforted him before he felt Harry's cock plunged right next to it without any warning. James yelled in surprised but began moaning as the two men began to move.

All three were making exotic sounds as the bed was creaking against the wall. "Fuck me, oh fuck, daddy!" James was chanting.

"Severus was right. You're fucking tight," Harry said as he moans.

The only sounds in the room was the slapping of skin against skin and the continuously moaning. "Oh, shit, here it comes!" James cried out as he came with a moan.

Severus and Harry both grunted out as they too came inside James. 

\-------

"You planned this, didn't you?" James asked as he was lying on the bed, in between of Severus and Harry. 

"Did we?" Harry asked without looking back at him.

"You know you did," James said with a huffed. "There was no mistake with the rooms, was there?"

"His a smart kid, Harry. You can't lie to him," Severus said.

"Yea well…"

"It was a good lie though. I don't regret it one bit," James said.

"Good. Ready for the next round?" Harry asked as he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I try my hand in writing double penetration. I don't really write double penetration...so, was the story good or bad?


End file.
